


A Destiny In Shame

by LittleSlutEren



Series: A Destiny in Shame [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, F/M, M/M, Strap-Ons, raped eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlutEren/pseuds/LittleSlutEren
Summary: A collection of dabbles where bottom!Eren gets fucked, raped, or is generally just a little slut.





	1. It Suits Him

**Author's Note:**

> Mikasa wants in on the action, and the boys are more than willing to step aside for her.

The boys have been fucking him for a while, taking turns passing him around. Most nights ended with his hole red and open a mix of semen rolling down his thigh.

It was humiliating.

Armin knows Eren thinks it’s a secret, that no on but the boys in there barrack knows he is their whore. But that’s a lie. The nights Eren spent fucked beyond consciousness when boys from all over, and even Shadis, came in to fuck him we’re a secret to no one but Eren.

The girls were slow to join in. Not really seeing the pleasure they could get from the backside of him, and not to impressed with what they saw in the front, most of the girls watched from afar.

Mikasa was the exception. She approached Armin one night, after being casually rejected by Eren one to many times, and asked to join in. Armin did his research at a brothel in town and decided that being a girl’s bitch might be what finally breaks him.

Using a bit of money he had made of selling Eren like a common whore Armin purchased what the Madame called a strap on. Mikasa was ecstatic and found that the straps brought her comfort, being similar to their gear. 

They were patient about it, waiting untill a night when Eren hadn’t been fucked in a few days and the other boys were egging to rape him. The look on Eren’s face when he saw Mikasa was hilarious, and Jean was beside himself. Eren had stopped struggling much a while back, finding it easier to give in to pleasure, but Mikasa sparked a new rebellion in him. Screaming hysterically as she lines up with his dry hole, crying from the betrayal of both his friends. 

As Mikasa starts making shallow thrusts Armin softly explains to him that this is for his own good. They knew what he wanted and they were kind enough to give it to him, what good friends.

Jean, though not directly involved, came first, soiling Eren’s face at the sight of Mikasa, the object of his fantasy’s, taking the last of their friends dignity. Eren came second, babbling like he had been fucked by a hoard of men rather than one woman. 

He was still after that and was not cooperative enough for Mikasa to finish with him. Armin took her aside to ravish her. She sat on his face, grinding down onto his tongue as he watched the boys move in on Eren. 

She came, wetting Armins face and chest, watching Reiner bend Eren in half, knees to his nipples, and slam into him. It broke Eren out of his trance, if only to scream as he came again all over his own chest.

Jean took Eren next, fucking into him hard as he watched Mikasa ride Armin, who had opted out of raping Eren tonight in favor of Mikasa’s wet and willing cunt. Eyes flicking from the pleasure on Mikasa face, and her bouncing tits, to the shame on Eren’s. It was the ultimate pleasure. 

After that night other girls joined in, Krista next surprisingly. So innocent and sweet on the outside. Until eventually Eren was handed over to them for the night. Neither the girls or Eren will speak of that night but that’s what finally broke him, turning him into nothing but a wanton pleasure whore.

It suits him.


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin tricks a virgin Eren into getting fucked

Armin moves slow with him, starting with kissing. Letting Eren think he had any kind of power in this situation. Working Eren’s clothes of him slowly and making baseless promises to get him to stay, Armin gets Eren completely naked. 

When hands reach between Eren’s legs he tries to stop Armin but his words die on his tongue at the shock of fingers pressing into his hole. It’s not quite wet enough, the drying spit leaving a sharp burn with every movement Armin makes. It’s obvious to Armin that Eren is in pain, the breathless little “Wait!” making him even harder. But Armin gets a little to rough and when he tries to add a third finger Eren pushes him away with more force, pulling back to the edge of the bed and hesitantly reaching to collect his clothes. 

Armin stops him, wrapping his arms around Eren less to comfort him and more to maneuver him onto his front. Eren pushes back, but is stopped when Armin whispers more promises. He keeps them, raising Eren’s ass into the air to run his tongue around Eren’s hole, peaking in every once in a while to cause Eren such pleasure that he can’t even think about his humiliating position. 

When Armin slips his finger in that pleasure starts to meld into discomfort, the sting from penetration not any better than the first time. But Armin has a better hold on him now and he can’t squeegee away as easily. He asks Armin to stop but before he can convince him to go back to something simple, Eren’s pleasure comes back. 

The fingers pressing deep into him blanking out his mind and killing any protest that may have passes his lips. Armin complements him for taking his fingers so well, for moaning so pretty from having his insides played like this. Eren cums as Armin presses in the fourth finger, screaming into the mattress and spurting all over his stomach.

As Eren pants, his ass still in the air, he feels a raw pressure on his hole. It’s bigger than the fingers and it takes until Armin bottoms out for Eren to realize its his cock. For the first time since the affair started Eren gets a chance to protest, his words choppy and in time with Armin’s thrusts. 

It’s pleasurable of course, Eren had heard of Armin’s experience before even entering the bedroom but had not expected him to take it this far. So It’s good, and Eren thinks he might cum again. Armin thinks he takes it beautifuly, telling Eren how pretty he looks filled up with cock, how nice his virgin ass feels, how he was made to take it face down in the mattress just like this. 

Armin cum’s inside him, not wearing a condom his semen spills out of Eren’s loose hole as Armin pulls out. Armin only regrets that there isn’t any blood.


End file.
